Sweetie Belle
Patricia "Sweetie" Belle Meyers (Carmen in the Australian dub, Nicole in the British dub) is a 16 year old beginner student at the Night Riders Academy and on of the five main characters for the eponymous show. She is often seen as the leader of her group of friends, as she possesses the most powerful power among them; magic. She was given the gift of magic by Heka, the Egyptian god of magic, spells, curses and witchcraft. Background Sweetie Belle was born to French-American parents in St. Jermaine, France. She is known to speak French fluently. She moved to the States when she was 11, and was not happy about it. Having lived most of her childhood in France, she missed her home and was arrogant and bad-tempered towards others in New York, and didn't want to make any friends or have anything to do with anyone. Fate led her to Sunetsugu one day, and although he had a very bad first impression of her at first, they later became friends and was introduced to Juanita, Kazu and Hansel. Four years later, Sweetie Belle and her friends are led to a strange and cracked old pedestal in the heart of a jungle, built by five gods of nature. Upon exploring the area, Sweetie Belle is the one to accidentally activate it and alerting the respective gods, ultimately earning herself and her friends the five elemental powers. Sweetie Belle is picked for the element of magic, the strongest power of all. Thus, she became sort of like a leader for her group of friends. Personality and traits This section requires expansion Sweetie Belle is depicted as tough, aggressive, and short-tempered. She is also very impatient with people and dislikes wasting time. Sweetie Belle's positive traits include her sense of responsibility, levelheadedness, leadership skills and fairness. Hot temper Sweetie can have a very bad temper sometimes when she is angry, sometimes even with her friends. She sometimes loses her temper with Juanita, during their rather frequent arguments, with Hansel butting in trying to pour oil on troubled waters with logic instead of anger (sometimes this will work, other times he merely gets shouted at). Writing and composition Sweetie Belle has a gift for writing, making compositions, and coming up with ideas for stories. She happens to be top in her class at essay writing and composition, and wants to be an author someday. In the theme song, she is seen typing a story on her laptop. Abilities Sweetie Belle has magical abilities, she can cast spells, curses, charms or just uses regular magic powers in her daily life. She is often seen carrying a book with her with a list of spells and potion recipes in them. According to Professor Lockwood her magic will keep becoming stronger if she works on it, but she happens to be an amateur at the moment. Spells Sweetie Belle most often uses either verbal or silent magic spells, sometimes to help others, sometimes just for fun. She claims she finds simple one or two word ones easier at the moment, while stronger ones are difficult to master. Curses Sweetie Belle does not often use curses anywhere, as she thinks it is a rather low-down way of gloating about an advantage over others. However she will use them against actual evil characters and villains. Potions Sweetie has not been seen brewing any potion yet, but it was mentioned she has recipes in her book. Relationships Sweetie Belle seems to have a good relationship with Professor Lockwood and a like-hate one with Juanita and sometimes Hansel. Physical appearance Sweetie Belle is of average height with very short cut mulberry and rose coloured curly hair and bright green eyes. She has somewhat thick eyebrows and a small nose. She is very pale and has snow white skin. Sweetie is usually seen wearing a T shirt and trousers with combat boots. Trivia Gallery External links Category:Characters Category:Main five